Making Dreams Come True
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: ONE SHOT. Stephanie and Chris make a mutual decision one night to make their erotic dreams come true...


**MAKING DREAMS COME TRUE**

**Summary: Stephanie and Chris make a mutual decision one night to make their erotic dreams come true...**

**A/N: I own no one, but I would LOVE to own Chris! -licks lips-**

He couldn't sleep. The dreams wouldn't go away. Trying to ignore those dreams and just go to sleep was simply not possible. He hated to admit it, but he was beginning to enjoy the dreams. The dreams weren't what kept him awake. No, it was his urge to make those dreams become a reality that had him losing sleep.

"What am I thinking? She's a _bitch_," he told himself, shaking his head. "A total _bitch_."

Five minutes later, he couldn't help asking himself just what the hell he was doing as he hurriedly got dressed. "Doesn't matter. I gotta see her," he said, and left the room.

* * *

She woke up sweating. She was so hot, and all because she had dreamt about _him_. She hated him, but the more she argued with him at work, the more frequent her dreams became. Deep down inside, she had this feeling that the reason she had been arguing with him lately more than usual was the fact that she actually _wanted_ to dream about him. 

"What am I thinking? He's a_ jerk_," she told herself, shaking her head. "A total _jerk_."

Five minutes later, she couldn't help asking herself just what the hell she was doing as she hurriedly got dressed. "Doesn't matter. I gotta see him," she said, and left the room.

* * *

He waited patiently for the elevator to come. When it didn't come after he had pushed the button repeatedly, he sighed in frustration. "Crap!" Then he headed for the emergency stairs. If he couldn't get to her one way, then he would have to get to her some other way. 

It didn't matter how he got to her, but before the night was over, he was going to see her.

* * *

She waited patiently for the elevator to come. After she had stood there waiting for the elevator for about two minutes, she gave up on it. "Stupid elevator!" she exclaimed. Then she practically ran for the emergency stairs. _These might just be quicker than waiting for that stupid elevator_, she thought. If she couldn't get to him one way, she would just have to get to him some other way. 

It didn't matter how she got to him, but before the night was over, she was going to see him.

* * *

He fairly glided up the stairs. It was almost like he was flying. The darkness didn't bother him. The lighting on the staircase was really dim, but he could care less. 

_How do these people expect for people to make it down these stairs if there's a fire?_ he asked himself. _It's dark as hell!_

But the darkness made no difference to him. In fact, he loved the darkness.

"I'm coming, baby!" he exclaimed out loud to no one in particular, but he knew it was really for _her_...

* * *

The darkness of the staircase intimidated her at first, but as soon as she got started walking down the steps, it was no longer a factor. She concentrated on making it down the steps without falling and pictured _him_ in her mind. She couldn't fool herself. She loved him and she'd known that little fact for a very long time. But if anybody asked her, she would deny it to the fullest. 

_These steps are steep!_ she thought, stopping and leaning into a corner against the wall to take a short, much-needed break. _I really need to get in shape._

She heard approaching footsteps from downstairs and wondered who in their right mind would be running up the stairs at this time of night. _What kind of loser would be running up these steps at this time of night?_ she asked herself. She shook her head. _What an idiot._

* * *

He picked up his speed. His immense _need_ to see her was driving him crazy as hell! 

As he headed up the stairs, he saw a shadow leaning in the corner. The shadow started to make its way back on the steps, heading down. As he got closer, he saw it was a _she_. Stephanie McMahon headed down the stairs beside him, panting.

"Oh, hey Steph," he said, then kept running _up _the stairs.

"Hey Chris," she replied, and kept heading _down _the stairs.

It took her a minute before she realized who had just run past her. She stopped in her tracks and tried her hardest to figure out why she hadn't stopped him when he had passed by her. _I just didn't notice,_ she thought, turning around.

"Something is so very wrong here," he said to himself. "Did I really just run by Stephanie McMahon?" He ran back down the stairs, almost colliding with her running back _up_ the stairs.

"What are _you_ doing out of bed at this time of night, _loser_?" she asked him.

"Wondering why _you _aren't out there on the corner doing your job, _whore_," he replied.

"No, really, where are you headed?" she asked him curiously.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he answered.

"I asked you first," she pointed out.

"Right." He scratched his head, sort of embarrassed, before he answered. "I was coming to see you and the stupid elevator was taking _forever_ so I decided to take the stairs."

"Coming to see _me_?" she asked, surprised. She laughed. "Now, that's funny, because I was coming to see _you_."

He laughed. "Yeah, that _is _funny. Why would we be coming to see each other in the middle of the night? We don't even _like_ each other!"

"You don't like me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course I do," he whispered back, stepping closer to her. "Why else would I be _dreaming_ about you every single night?"

"I dream about you, too," she confessed. "All the time."

"Nasty little dreams..."

"Full of sex..."

"Full of desire..."

"I wake up in the middle of the night sweating profusely..."

"I moan your name in my sleep..."

"Your name is always the first thing I can say..."

They stared at each other for a second, and then they were in each other's arms.

"Let's make our dreams come true," he whispered to her, kissing her.

"Let's do that," she agreed. "But I don't think I can wait to get back to your room."

"Who said we were going to my room?" he asked, pushing her into the shadowy corner. "I'm gonna do you right here against this wall."

"Ooh, I've had a dream about us doing it on the stairs before," she teased, putting her arms around him. "Only, in my dream, we were out in perfect view of everyone..."

"And were people watching?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

She closed her eyes, remembering. "_Everyone_ was watching us... Listening to us moaning..."

He groaned at the visual this was giving him, then leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her roughly. His tongue swept over her lips and she opened her mouth for him. He rubbed his tongue against hers and she shuddered, thinking his tongue against hers felt like velvet. The sensations traveled through her body and she grasped him tighter, running her fingers through his hair.

She ran her hands over his perfectly sculpted upper body, noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She reveled in the feel of his silky soft skin and the hard muscles rippling beneath.

"No shirt, I see," she whispered into his ear after breaking the kiss. She bit him gently on the neck and smiled at his moan.

"Didn't see the need to put one on," he said shortly. "Cause I knew you'd be ripping it off soon anyway."

"That's logical," she said, moving back to his beautiful lips. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, then nibbled gently on it. "Yeah, that's _real_ logical."

"I think we've talked enough," he said in a husky voice, tugging her short skirt up. "I think it's time..."

She looked into his eyes and he stared back into hers. Then he crushed his lips against hers, needing to taste the exquisite taste that was exclusively _Stephanie_. The kiss was hungry, passionate. Both were eager to fulfill their desires, to make those erotic _dreams_ into an erotic _reality_.

He pushed into her with no resistance or restraint, starting out with slow, even strokes. She gripped the bulging muscles in his back, biting her lips to hold back the moans.

"In my dreams you weren't biting back your moans," he whispered, never ceasing his movements. "What? You scared?"

"Of what?" she snapped, moving to meet his thrusts.

"Of showing me that the way I'm screwing you is driving you insane," he teased. "Go ahead, Princess, and make some _noise_ for me!"

He picked up the pace, banging her almost brutally against the wall. She loved every single second of it, letting the moans escape her mouth as she moved frantically against his bucking hips...

* * *

"Was it everything you dreamed about?" he asked, fixing his pants up when it was over. 

"It was much better than I could've ever imagined," she said with a content sigh. She fixed her skirt back the way it was supposed to be.

"What'd you expect, Steph? I'm the King of the World, baby!" he exclaimed, returning to his usual cocky self. He smiled at her appearance, hair disheveled, face flushed and sweaty. _That's the heavenly "Y2J fucked me good" look_, he thought. "I'll catch you later, sweet cheeks."

He started to head back down the stairs to his floor. He had only gone three steps when he felt her hand on his arm. He turned around to face her.

"Thanks for making my dreams come true," she whispered almost shyly. She leaned up quickly and brushed her lips over his.

He gave her an amused smile, then tangled his fingers in her tousled hair and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her hungrily, devouring her mouth. He pulled back only when air became a dire necessity.

"No problem," he told her. "You helped make my dreams come true, too." He smiled at the look on her face, then started to walk away again.

"Think we can do that again some time?" she asked timidly.

"Princess, your other customers would get majorly pissed at me if I was screwing you all the time," he said pointedly. "They'd miss their favorite whore, you know?"

"Who, your mother?"

"No, you..."

She rolled her eyes. "Loser."

He grinned. "Slut."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"_Assclown_."

He turned around to look at her with his eyebrow raised, surprised that she had used _his_ word. She smiled triumphantly at him and he smirked.

"Ah, Princess, you are really something," he said finally.

"I know," she said, thinking, _Score one for me!_

They looked hungrily at each other for another _hot_ minute, then ran in opposite directions, back in the same way that they had come. Stephanie ran up the stairs; Chris ran down. Each one was laughing softly to themselves, and both were thinking the same thing: _I love making dreams come true!_

**Inspiration, inspiration. It's a funny thing. I was on a Chris Jericho website and I saw this picture of his perfect body... Then I saw a rerun of Triple H and Stephanie on Punk'd... And the rest is just history...**


End file.
